El Ciclo del Agua
by Le-Alcopop
Summary: El diario vivir del Equipo 7 se ve afectado con la aparición de dos extrañas personalidades. A medida que un pasado oculto trata de ser revelando un nuevo futuro se va forjando poco a poco. Viejas amistades, nuevas oportunidades.
1. Ver Más Allá

El Ciclo del Agua

Cap 1 "Ver Mas Allá"

El joven aprendiz ninja se despertó esa mañana como lo hacia siempre, se froto los ojos perezosamente mientras comenzaba a cambiarse a su atuendo naranja. Como ultimo toque se puso la placa de ninja que había ganado hace poco. Se miro al espejo sonriendo. Como rutina diaria desayuno ramen, su comida preferida, antes de salir y encaminarse hacia el viejo puente.

El sol brillaba radiante mientras que Uzumaki Naruto caminaba alegre por las calles.

"Naruto prepárate para luchar conmigo!" una voz exclamo llamando su atención y obligándolo a detenerse, apareciendo de detrás del poste apareció un pequeño muchacho mucho menor que el Genin y con peinado bastante gracioso, su cabello castaño sobre salía hacia arriba y llevaba un gorro blanco que tenia la parte de arriba abierta dejando que algunos mechones se escaparan. Vestía una camiseta amarilla y pantaloncillos cafés, y alrededor de su cuello llevaba puesta una bufanda azul que se extendía pareciendo más una capa. Se preparo para atacar a Naruto pero tropezó con su capa antes de poder hacer algo.

Naruto suspiro acostumbrado a la rutina y siguió su camino

"Nos vemos mas tarde Konohamaru" le dijo al niño que yacía en el suelo. Este levanto la mirada y sonrió.

"Eres un oponente formidable" agrego mientras se rascaba la nariz.

Finalmente llego al viejo puente, punto reunión de su Equipo. Estiro el brazo y saludo desde lejos a sus compañeros Sakura, una linda jovencita con el cabello rosa, y un vestido guindo. Y Sasuke, su amigo y eterno rival, un joven con el cabello negro y desordenado y su placa ninja alejando algunos mechones de su rostro. Vestía como siempre una camiseta azul y pantalones cortos de color plomo.

"Buenos días" saludo una vez que estuvo a una distancia mas corta.

"Buenos días" respondió Sakura mientras que Sasuke se quedaba en silencio como siempre. La joven suspiro mirando a su alrededor "Me pregunto cuanto se atrasara Kakashi-sensei esta vez" dijo desilusionada.

Sasuke se apoyo sobre la verja del puente observando el agua. Entonces el pequeño grupo escucho unos ladridos. Los tres se voltearon a ver de donde provenían. Un lobo de mediano tamaño cruzaba el puente alegremente seguido por una joven mujer con el cabello rizado y largo de color miel. Vestía un pantalón negro holgado a las caderas, y una blusa sin magas de color crema. Atado a su cintura se encontraban un cinturón con varios bolsillos. La joven se apoyo sobre la verja en el borde del puente y observo el agua en silencio. El lobo se sentó por un momento junto a su ama pero se distrajo fácilmente con los nuevos rostros.

"No es linda!" exclamó Sakura agachándose para acariciar al animal.

La loba se dejo acariciar mientras movía la cola en agradecimiento por el gesto. Su pelaje era de un color negro azabache y sus ojos azules profundos hacían contraste con el resto de su cuerpo.

"Eh?" dijo Naruto que también acariciaba al animal al darse cuenta que el collar que tenia atado al cuello no era un collar sino que una placa ninja, al parecer bastante vieja y usada. Sus ojos celestes miraron a la dueña que no se había movido de su lugar desde que llego. Sakura también lo noto pero no dijo nada y prefirió seguir acariciando al animal.

"Buenos días" llamo una voz desde lo alto del puente, los tres Genin levantaron la mirada para ver a su sensei posado sobre un tronco que se elevaba sobre el puente. Este salto hasta aterrizar junto a sus discípulos a los cuales sonrió detrás de la mascara negra que le cubría la mayor parte de su rostro excepto el ojo derecho. El ojo izquierdo estaba tapado con su placa ninja. Vestía un atuendo negro en su totalidad y un chaleco verde olivo con varios bolsillos donde guardaba varios objetos de utilidad. Este atuendo era conocido entre los ninja como el uniforme de un Jounin, o un ninja de elite. Su cabello blanco se balanceo con la suave brisa al ver como sus alumnos no dijeron nada y solo lo miraron aburridos. Sakura cruzo los brazos en decepción ante la tardanza de Kakashi.

La madera hueca del puente retumbo con los pasos de la dueña de la loba que finalmente había dejado de observar el agua. Camino lentamente sobre el puente, cualquiera hubiera pensado que se volvía por donde acababa de llegar pero se detuvo justo detrás de Kakashi quien trataba de inventar una nueva excusa por su atraso.

"Saben que los caminos de Konoha son extrañamente cambiantes no pude…." Pero no pudo continuar ya que recibió un duro golpe en la nuca que lo tomo completamente por sorpresa.

Sakura se llevo las manos a la boca, la boca de Naruto cayo abierta y Sasuke entre abrió los ojos.

"Llegas tarde" le dijo la mujer

Kakashi se llevo la mano a la nuca, donde acababa de recibir el golpe y miro a la muchacha. "Lo siento" se disculpo "Me perdí en el camino de la vida"

"Kakashi…eres un…ash" dijo cruzando los brazos enfadada "Como sea, donde están mis nuevos discípulos"

"Están detrás de ti Shizue, que acaso estas cie…oh olvídalo" se entrecorto el Jounin al recordar que la hermosa mujer estaba sin duda ciega. Sus ojos eran de un color plomizo, del mismo color que toma el cielo en esos días nublados. La joven mujer estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando sintió dos manos sobre sus ojos. Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados. La misteriosa joven comenzó a temblar aguantando su ira pero no lo logro y tomo las manos que tenía sobre el rostro y aventó a Naruto fuera del puente. El aprendiz de ninja cayó de lleno sobre el agua.

Kakashi no pudo contener la risa "Nunca me aburriré de eso"

"Sensei quien es ella?" pregunto Sakura sin entender lo que pasaba.

"No hables de mi como si no estuviera acá, niña" exclamo la mujer mirando enfadada a la aprendiz "Mi nombre es Isumi Shizue, ninja retirada de rango Jounin y su nueva sensei y ella es Hikari" la ciega apunto a su derecha donde no había nada.

"Oiga pero…" dijo Naruto "La loba no…"

Pero el aprendiz se detuvo al ver a Kakashi que hacia señas para que este se detenga.

"Deja de hacer eso Kakashi" lo regaño Shizue "Deja que el muchacho hable"

Kakashi se limpio a garganta fingiendo no haber hecho nada y tosió falsamente.

"Oh bueno….nueva sensei?" Naruto cambio rápidamente de tema "Eso significa que usted ya no será nuestro sensei?" le pregunto saliendo del rió y exprimiendo su ropa empapada.

"No te hagas ilusiones niño" respondió el ninja

Shizue se llevo la mano a la cara "No me digas que todavía no les has notificado"

"Mmm no" dijo Kakashi

"No les dijiste sobre las nuevas misiones?" dijo aun mas frustrada

"No"

"La orden del Hokage?"

"Mmmm no"

"El nuevo Genin"

"Si!" exclamo Kakashi "Espera…no"

"Kakashi!" exclamo Shizue tratando de golpearlo nuevamente pero esta vez el Jounin logro esquivarla.

"Bien vámonos" ordeno el sensei adelantándose al grupo.

"Ir a donde?" pregunto Sakura siguiéndolo al igual que los demás. Hikari corrió ladrando detrás de Kakashi quien sonrió al verla y se detuvo agachándose. El animal se paro en dos patas y le lamió la cara. Kakashi se rió ante el gesto y le acaricio la cabeza. "Yo también te extrañe" le dijo haciéndole mimos "Quien es mi lobita favorita? Quien?"

Hikari ladro un par de veces como si tratara de responder a las palabras de Kakashi.

*

La suave brisa sacudía la copa de los árboles del bosque. El sol seguía con el mismo resplandor que antes. Y el clima invitaba a cualquiera a lanzarse al lago. Sakura suspiro mientras introducía sus pies en el agua tibia del lago de agua cristalina que se encontraba en el bosque. Lugar donde entrenaban normalmente, en los días que no tenían misiones. Los cuales habían incrementado cuando la temporada de misiones había acabado. Encontrar alguna misión de Rango C era casi imposible, mucho menos una de rango A o B. Las únicas que todavía quedaban eran las ridículas misiones de Rango D, cuidar niños, rescatar mascotas, plantar flores.

"Shizue-sensei…" dijo Sakura pensativa mirando al cielo "Me pregunto de que están hablando"

Naruto se puso de pie y puso ambas manos en su cintura "YO lo averiguare Sakura-chan"

"No seas idiota" dijo Sasuke "Kakashi notara tu presencia enseguida"

"Claro que no" Naruto miro desafiante a su rival luego sonrió y salto desapareciendo entre las hojas del árbol sobre ellos.

"Tonto" Sasuke sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos y se apoyaba sobre el mismo árbol.

A cierta distancia Kakashi se encontraba apoyado sobre un árbol, leyendo su querido libro "Come Come Paradise".

"Quieres escuchar lo que te digo!" exclamo Shizue perdiendo la paciencia

"Te escucho" dijo Kakashi cambiando de pagina y sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

"Estaré ciega, pero aun así se que no quitas los ojos de ese libro" Shizue dijo triunfante "Ten un poco mas de respeto y préstame atención cuando te hablo"

"Si, si, solo déjame terminar esta parte" dijo Kakashi volteando de pagina nuevamente.

"No tienes remedio" Shizue se apoyo en un árbol cercano "Que no te preocupan esos niños?"

Kakashi cerró el libro y levanto la mirada

"Puedo sentirlo, aun no están listos" continuo Shizue, bajando la mirada. Hikari se había acercado a su dueña bajando las orejas al sentir su angustia "Y será más difícil con el nuevo Genin"

Kakashi guardo silencio por un momento

"Kakashi?" insistió Shizue pero no hubo respuesta "Kakashi me estas escuchando?"

El ninja no respondió pero tomo un par de shurikens y los aventó hacia un árbol.

"Ahhhgh" grito Naruto

"Lo harán bien" dijo Kakashi devolviendo la mirada a Shizue.

La joven ciega se incorporo "En ese caso, los estaré esperando mañana" le dijo "Vámonos Hikari"

Kakashi la miro alejarse y luego miro hacia el lago donde el lobo jugueteaba persiguiendo mariposas. Se llevo una mano al rostro.

"Sensei puede soltarme?" dijo Naruto rendido

"No" dijo Kakashi abriendo su libro "Es tu castigo por desobedecer mis ordenes"

"Ohhh sensei por favor!!" insistió Naruto.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de irse pero se detuvo cuando una idea le llego a la cabeza.

"Esta bien" dijo finalmente "Pero tendrás la misión de acompañara a Shizue-sensei a su hogar"

"Si! Genial!" exclamo Naruto antes de caer al suelo, un shuriken había derribado al par que lo sostenía y volvió volando para caer como anillo al dedo en la mano libre de Kakashi.

"Vive a las afueras de la aldea" dijo Kakashi "Asegúrate de que llegue bien"

"Kakashi!" el Jounin se detuvo de golpe y levanto la mirada sorprendido de ver que Shizue seguía presente "YO puedo llegar sola! Además tengo a Hikari aquí y conozco esta villa como la palma de mi mano"

Shizue se encontraba no muy lejos completamente enfadada, la mujer se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta pero al parecer no recordó que caminaba directamente hacia un poste. Reboto contra el metal quejándose por el golpe y llevándose las manos a la nariz.

"Demonios" ese poste no estaba allí la ultima vez

"Como dije" continuo Kakashi "Asegúrate de que llegue sana y salva a su hogar"

"Naruto!" llamo Shizue, "Apúrate niño, no tengo todo el día!"

"Sakura?" llamo Kakashi, la joven de cabello rosado se volteo al llamado de su maestro "Donde esta Hikari?"

"Eh?" Sakura miro a su alrededor pero no encontró rastro alguno del lobo negro

"Estaba aquí hace un rato" dijo la muchacha llevándose el índice al mentón.

"Que demonios tienen en sus cabezotas?" dijo Kakashi mirando a ambos Genin, los cuales alzaron la mirada sorprendidos "Shizue-sensei esta completamente ciega y deambulando por Konoha sin su perro lazarillo, que no pueden si quiera mantener la vista en un animal"

"Se…sensei…" tartamudeando Sakura "No sabíamos que debíamos mantener a Hikari vigilada"

"Ahora sepárense" ordeno Kakashi "Debemos encontrarla"

Ambos aprendices asintieron ante la orden y se separaron en busca del lobo perdido. Kakashi miro a su alrededor y silbo agachándose un poco

"Hikari! Hikari! Ven acá, ven con tío Kakashi" llamo mirando a su alrededor y dejando de hacer el ridículo al darse cuenta de que el lobo no estaba por ahí.

*

"Shizue-sensei?"

"Otro poste? Donde?" Shizue se detuvo y se puso en posición de ataque.

"No, no es eso" dijo Naruto riendo

"Oh…que sucede entonces?"

"Pues, si no tiene prisa en llegar a su casa…" dijo Naruto "Quisiera llevarla a un lugar que creo que le gustara"

Shizue lo miro sin mirar, miro el lugar de donde provenía la voz, cada vibración proveniente de las ondas de sonido formaban una imagen en su cerebro. La ninja sonrió y asintió agradecida por la invitación.

*

"Sabes Sakura" dijo Kakashi leyendo el libro "Algo me dice que Hikari entro por allí" levanto su dedo índice apuntando a un claro donde platas con espinos se habían establecido.

"Pero sensei eso es…"

"Haber, de quien fue la culpa que Hikari desapareciera?" interrumpió el mayor

Sakura suspiro "Esta bien…"

Entonces apareció Sasuke rascándose por todas partes

"No estaba entre la hiedra venenosa" dijo con notorias manchas rosas en todo su cuerpo

"Bueno Sakura dice que la vio halla, por que no la ayudas" dijo Kakashi apuntando a Sakura que se adentraba quejándose por las espinas que le pinchaban y rasguñaban la piel.

"Si, sensei" gruño Sasuke siguiendo a Sakura.

*

"Ahh esto no ha cambiado, en todo este tiempo, no ha cambiado para nada" dijo Shizue mirando sin mirar a su alrededor "El mismo aroma, los mismos sonidos" se agacho y toco la tierra "incluso el suelo sigue igual"

Naruto sonrió modestamente "Este barrio es el único que se mantiene igual desde hace años"

"Bien vamos Naruto" dijo Shizue "Yo invito el ramen"

"De veras?" exclamo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja "Genial!!"

"Apresúrate niño!" llamo Shizue corriendo entre la gente, por un par de segundos Naruto olvido su falta de vista.

"Shizue-san cuanto tiempo sin verla!" exclamo Ichiraku dueño de la posada conocida en todo Konoha por vender el mejor ramen.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo" dijo Shizue "Bueno aunque no pueda verte exactamente" Shizue se rió de lo que para ella fue un chiste.

"En ese caso te preparare lo mejor de la casa!"

"Que sean dos" agrego Shizue "Vengo en compañía de un discípulo"

Ichiraku noto la presencia de Naruto y asintió cortésmente.

No tardo mucho en traer un par de platos que echaban vapor. Puso cada un frente a cada uno de los consumidores.

"Buen provecho" el hombre se agacho y entro nuevamente a la cocina.

Shizue olfateo su plato

"Delicioso" dijo finalmente probando la comida "Esto es lo único que me gusta de esta aldea"

"Lo único?" repito Naruto también comiendo

"Así es" dijo Shizue "Cuando uno esta en una situación como la mía, lo ultimo que se debe hacer es confiar en la gente"

Naruto se quedo pensativo "Shizue-sensei?"

"Dime?"

"Como fue que quedo así?" dejo salir sin una gota de sutileza.

Shizue se rió "Me agradas Naruto, no muchos tienen el valor de hacer esa pregunta" comió un poco mas de su plato "Nací así, todos los Isumi somos quiero decir éramos ciegos, ahora yo soy la única restante"

Naruto bajo la mirada

"En cierto modo me parezco a tu amigo, Sasuke" explico pensativa "Pero no se si podría llamar a mi ceguera un don que se pasa de familia en familia, quizás es mas…como una maldición. Aunque pensándolo mejor el estar ciega mejoro el resto de mis sentidos y…"

Naruto estuvo en silencio y levanto la mirada para ver a su sensei.

Shizue sonrió y le revolvió el cabello "Aunque a veces es difícil cargar con un don como este y no poder ver nada y a nadie" su mano se deslizo hasta quedar sobre la mejilla de Naruto

"Quizás te confunda" le dijo "Pero pronto lo entenderás pequeño Naruto"

"Shizue" la voz completamente irritada de Kakashi le llamo la atención. Ambos se voltearon a ver. Kakashi estaba relativamente frustrado en cambio Sakura y Sasuke estaban cubiertos en lodo, con la ropa rasgada, Sasuke tenía manchas rojas en todo el cuerpo y a Sakura le colgaba espinas en el cabello.

"Y a ustedes que les paso?" dijo como si pudiera ver la escena frente a sus ciegos ojos.

"Como fue que entrenaste a Hikari para que se perdiera en el bosque?" le reclamo Kakashi

"Perderse en el bosque?" se rió Shizue "Pero si esta en casa, le dije que nos íbamos probablemente se distrajo un rato y volvió halla, crees que la dejaría deambular así, si no estuviera completamente segura de que volverá a casa?"

"S…sensei" gruñeron Sakura y Sasuke

Kakashi vio como la pareja estaba a punto de reventar

"No se quejen" los reprimió "Todo eso fue parte de un entrenamiento planeado por la nueva sensei"

"Si, claro" dijo Sakura "Ya es tarde me voy a casa"

"Yo también me voy" se quejo Sasuke

Kakashi bostezo "Mañana será un día largo, quiero verlos a todos a primera hora de la mañana en la Academia, no quiero que se retrasen"

"Mira quien habla" dijo Shizue mientras introducía su mano al bolsillo y dejaba un par de monedas sobre el mostrador. Naruto se fijo en el dinero.

"Sensei aquí hay.."

"Déjalo Naruto" dijo Shizue "Nos atendieron bien, hay que darles una recompensa por eso"


	2. La Niebla del Este

Cap 2 "La Niebla del Este"

Naruto deslizo la puerta para entrar al aula vacía. Miro a su alrededor y sonrió.

"Vaya recuerdo cuando aun solíamos pasar clases aquí"

"Si" sonrió Sakura algo nostálgica "Hemos tenido un buen avance, no creen?"

"En eso estas equivocada Sakura" la interrumpió Shizue quien estaba sentada en el escritorio del profesor, apoyando su cabeza sobre su puño cerrado y mirando un punto fijo en el techo "Acaban de empezar el camino, todavía les falta mucho para poder decir que han avanzado bastante"

Los tres Genin se sentían algo incómodos, era extraño tener a un sensei con ellos antes del mediodía, hora en la que Kakashi-sensei solía llegar. Como siempre se reunían temprano en la mañana y esperaban haciendo apuestas de cuanto tardaría Kakashi esta vez.

Shizue suspiro molesta "A que hora planea llegar Kakashi?"

"Pues normalmente llega al mediodía" indico Sakura

Shizue se puso una mano en la cara, obviamente frustrada y se puso de pie. Camino conocedora del lugar hacia la segunda puerta en el salón y la abrió, dejando entrar el aire mañanero. La habitación tenía dos puertas corredizas, una que daba al interior de la Academia de Ninjas, un largo pasillo con puertas de otros salones. La segunda se encontraba al extremo contrario de la habitación, y daba directamente al patio trasero de la Academia, lugar en el que los alumnos salían a practicar los jutsus o a lecciones al aire libre. La vegetación se asimilaba a la del bosque.

"Vengan niños" le dijo saliendo al espacioso jardín que había adjunto al salón."No puedo dejarlos sin hacer nada hasta el medio día" Se agachó en el suelo y al parecer esto fue una señal para que Hikari se acercara corriendo hacia ella. Shizue la tomo del collar (o placa ninja) y amarro algo. Al levantarse los Genin pudieron ver que de ella colgaban tres pequeñas campanillas.

"Bien, tienen hasta que Kakashi llegue para atraparla y quitarle la campanillas"

"Sin duda, Kakashi-sensei y Shizue-sensei se conocen desde antes" susurro Naruto a Sasuke quien asintió cruzando los brazos.

"Silencio Naruto!" lo regaño, al estar ciega sus otros sentidos superaban al de una persona normal "Bien pueden comenzar….AHORA!"

Los tres aprendices ninja comenzaron a correr detrás de la loba negra que con gran agilidad podía esquivarlos. El animal daba brincos utilizando el tronco del gran árbol en medio del patio para elevarse en el aire y saltar grandes distancias. Shizue sonreía mientras seguía con los oídos el sonido de las campanillas.

"Jaaaaa!" grito Naruto lanzándose sobre la lobita que lo esquivo dejando que este cayese de cara sobre el suelo. Hikari juguetonamente volvió hacia el y le lamió la oreja provocándole cosquillas. Pero rápidamente se quito del camino, esquivando esta vez a Sasuke quien cayó encima de Naruto.

"Quítate!" grito el muchacho de naranja sacudiéndose para librarse del peso de Sasuke

"Quítate tu" respondió Sasuke "Te interpones en mi camino"

Desde lejos Sakura observaba a ambos muchachos discutiendo y persiguiendo a Hikari que podía esquivarlos sin mucho esfuerzo. La muchacha se llevo una mano al bolsillo y tomo una lonja de pan, se arrodillo sobre el suelo y extendió la mano que sostenía el pan. Esto pareció llamar la atención de Hikari de inmediato, deteniéndose en seco y levantando las orejas.

"Ven pequeña, ven acá" llamo Sakura mandándole besitos al animal. Hikari se acerco sigilosamente a Sakura y pronto fue convencida de tomar el pedazo de pan. Sakura aprovecho y tomo una de las campanillas que le colgaban al lobo.

"Si! Lo hice!!" celebro poniéndose de pie y agitando la campanilla en el aire

"Queeeeeeeeeeee?!?!?!" exclamaron Naruto y Sasuke al ver la simpleza con la que Sakura había logrado tomar la campanilla.

Shizue se llevo la mano a la cara "Supongo que pase de largo ese detalle"

"Eso es trampa!" grito Naruto apuntando amenazadoramente a Sakura

"Agh cállate Naruto" respondió Sakura también alzando la voz

Ambos comenzaron a discutir a gritos.

"Silencio!" exploto Shizue "Ustedes dos son demasiado ruidosos! Un ninja debe ser silencioso, como la brisa de verano, poder pasar entre las hojas de los árboles sin siquiera sacudirlas"

Los tres se quedaron mirándola mientras que la Jounin se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. "Hiciste un buen trabajo Sakura" la felicito hablando tras unos minutos de silencio "Pensaste de una manera diferente y eso te ayudo a conseguir tu objetivo, pero no creas que será tan fácil la próxima vez" dejo salir un silbido llamando a su perro lazarillo y entrando nuevamente en el aula. Los tres aprendices la siguieron cada uno tomando asiento, Naruto y Sasuke jadeando ligeramente. Finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kakashi con notorias bolsas bajo los ojos.

"Nuevamente llegas tarde!" reclamo Shizue

"Deja de molestarme, mujer" se quejo Kakashi y siguió con un bostezo "Esta ves si tengo una razón por llegar tarde…..bueno, siempre tengo una razón, pero esta vez es importante" Kakashi metió su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde y le entrego un pergamino a Shizue. La ninja observo el pergamino por unos segundos y luego se volteo a Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" dijo suavemente y con una voz bastante dulce

"Mmm?" dijo Kakashi frotándose el ojo derecho.

"Idiota! Que no ves que estoy ciega? No puedo leer" entonces un pergamino volador le llego de lleno en la frente.

Kakashi gruño algo incomprensible mientras se frotaba la cara. Desplegó el pergamino y se preparo para leerlo.

"Espera" lo detuvo Shizue

"Ahora que?" pregunto obviamente frustrado el sensei

"Quiero que Naruto lo lea" solicito tercamente Shizue haciéndole señas al mayor para que se apurara.

"Yo?" Naruto se apunto a si mismo incrédulo, Shizue le sonrió y asintió. Kakashi aventó el pergamino el cual Naruto atrapo y desenrollo ansiosamente.

"Es del Hokage!" dijo al pasar sus ojos rápidamente por el pedazo de papel que tenia entre sus temblorosas manos

"Rápido niño, no tenemos el tiempo del mundo" lo apuro Shizue

"Oh…si, sensei!" Naruto se aclaro la garganta "Este mensaje esta escrito para el estimado Equipo 7 y sus estimados sensei a cargo, Shizue-sensei y Kakashi-sensei…"

"Viste" dijo Shizue codeando a Kakashi "Pusieron mi nombre primero"

Kakashi rodó su único ojo visible.

"Es mi placer informarles que un nuevo Genin será transferido a Konoha, este aprendiz de ninja estará bajo su cargo y será parte del Equipo 7 de hoy en adelante. El Genin arribará de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla el día de hoy al atardecer. Será su obligación recibirlo como uno debe y darle un lugar para alojarse."

Todos se quedaron en silencio pero cada uno en el fondo de su mente imagino la imagen del Hokage riéndose a carcajadas maléficamente.

"Así que te tardaste, por estar con el Hokage?" pregunto Shizue

"Correcto" respondió Kakashi "El Hokage me cito a las siete de la mañana"

Las bocas de los tres aprendices cayeron abiertas, ninguno podía creer que su maestro había logrado levantarse tan temprano.

"Oh vamos es tan difícil de creer?"dijo ofendido el sensei.

"Bueno Vámonos" dijo Shizue algo impaciente "Tenemos hasta el atardecer para entrenar"

*

"Bien hoy es el primer día que entrenan conmigo" dijo Shizue mientras caminaba de derecha a izquierda, los tres Genin formaban en una línea y la seguían con los ojos "Quiero advertirles que no tendré compasión con ninguno de los tres y si no dan todo de ustedes serán castigados, queda claro?"

"Si!" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

"Así me gusta" sonrió Shizue "Kakashi pásame los pedazos de tela"

"Zzzzzzz"

"Kakashi!!"

Kakashi quien se había quedado dormido de pie se despertó bruscamente y bostezo, mientras le pasaba a Shizue tres pedazos de tela.

Shizue rodeo a los tres hasta quedar detrás de ellos, uno por uno les vendo los ojos.

"Es así como yo vivo día a día" les explico "Un ninja debe evolucionar los cinco sentidos, la vista, el oído, el tacto, el gusto y el olfato, los cinco serán de suma importancia. Como se que ustedes no tiene problemas con la vista serán los otros cuatro, los sentidos con los que trabajaremos hoy"

Una vez que los tres estuvieron vendados Shizue al igual que Kakashi se alejaron a una distancia considerable.

"Bien!" grito Shizue a lo lejos "Hoy aprenderán a sentir al enemigo, tendrán que esquivar nuestros ataques sin poder verlos, hoy solo serán frutas, pero a medida que avancemos deberán esquivar shurikens y kunais"

Shizue le entrego a Kakashi una bolsa llena de tomates mientras que ella tenía una llena de manzanas.

"Comiencen ahora!" ordeno la sensei

Kakashi sonrió al tomar un tomate de la bolsa y lo aventó a Naruto que no se movió y recibió el golpe en la nuca de su cabeza. El sensei no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

El entrenamiento siguió y ninguno de los tres al parecer lograba esquivar por completo. Sasuke sin duda era el mejor de los tres pero aun así se le dificultaba mucho. Pronto el sol hizo su recorrido y no faltaba mucho para que se oculte nuevamente.

"Ya no puedo mas!" grito Naruto quitándose la venda y cayendo rendido, estaba lleno de tomate y moretones causados por las manzanas.

"El atardecer" dijo Sasuke limpiándose el tomate del rostro y levantando la mirada al cielo.

"Es verdad" dijo Sakura "El nuevo Genin"

"En ese caso debemos apresurarnos" dijo Shizue "Seguramente nos buscara en la academia"

*

"De seguro es muy fuerte!" exclamo Naruto levantando ambos brazos al cielo mientras hablaba con sus dos compañeros.

//Ja! No es mejor que mi Sasuke// pensó Sakura sonriendo para si misma

"La Aldea de la Niebla…" dijo Shizue "La fama de esa aldea…"

"Si.." continuo Kakashi mientras que de lejos observaba a sus tres aprendices conversando.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que golpearan a la puerta, hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que Kakashi dejara salir un "Adelante"

La puerta se deslizo y un rostro conocido entro. Shizue inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo "Hokage-sama"

"Bueno he llegado con el nuevo Genin" dijo el viejo hombre vestido de blanco, se volteo y extendió su mano invitando a pasar a la persona que esperaba afuera. La madera hueca retumbo con los pasos de quien entraba. Una pequeña cabeza se asomó tímidamente seguida por su cuerpo. Su cabello era corto las mechas apenas llegaban a al final de su nuca y todas estaba peinadas hacia su derecha, la mas larga caía por el lado derecho y estaba peinada un una pequeña trenza. Su color de cabello era castaño oscuro con algunas mechas negras. Y sus ojos eran de un verde vistoso. Iba vestida con un viejo traje de viaje, una simple capa café que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies y llevaba consigo una maleta mediana.

"Mucho gusto" saludo Kakashi.

"Que?!" grito Naruto del otro lado de la habitación "Es una niña!!"

"Naruto!" le grito Sakura irritada ante la falta de modales, luego se volteo hacia la nueva y sonrió "Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura" dijo cortésmente "Es un gusto" //Si niña es un gusto pero si te atreves a acercarte a mi Sasuke ni lo pienses!!"//

"Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto!" se presento Naruto poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza "Y el es Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto apunto con la cabeza al joven a su lado, que levanto la mirada y cruzo los brazos indiferente.

"Ellos serán tus nuevos sensei" indico el Hokage apuntando a Kakashi y Shizue "Isumi Shizue y Hatake Kakashi, bueno eso es todo, confió en que se organizaran bien" el Hokage se despidió y salio cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

El salón se quedo en silencio mientras todos miraban ansiosos a la nueva Genin.

"Y bien?" dijo Kakashi "Vas a presentarte?"

La muchacha reacciono como si hubiera olvidado algo "Lo siento sensei" se disculpo "Mi nombre es Ikari Suzume, es un placer ser aceptada en un equipo con tan buena reputación como el suyo"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

"No, no, no así esta mal" dijo Kakashi "Háblanos sobre tus pasatiempos, lo que te gusta y lo que no y tus metas para el futuro"

"Eh?" Suzume miro confundida al sensei "Pues la verdad no tengo otro pasatiempo que no sea entrenar, me gusta…leer" se sonrojo ligeramente al decir esto "y la verdad no me disgusta nada, y mi meta para el futuro seria…ser la mejor?"

"Si, supongo que esta bien" dijo Kakashi poco impresionado "Bienvenida"

"Bien basta de estas patrañas" dijo Shizue poniéndose de pie "Vamos"

*

"Shizue-sensei porque estamos volviendo al bosque?" preguntó Naruto. El grupo caminaba detrás de la sensei. Suzume había caído atrás mientras observaba a su alrededor.

"Suzume!" llamo Shizue y la muchacha levanto la mirada "Demuéstranos lo que sabes hacer"

"Si!" obedeció la muchacha y se puso en posición de combate.

"No, no, no quiero que lo hagas sola pelearas contra…" Shizue se puso el índice pensativa mientras que Naruto saltaba alzando las manos y gritando "Yo" una y otra vez "Sasuke"

Sasuke levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre y asintió. El grupo se alejo de ambos ninja para observar el espectáculo. El sol finalmente había caído y el cielo estrellado iluminaba el claro del bosque.

"Cada uno dará lo mejor de si" ordeno Shizue "Pelearan hasta que yo mande que se detengan, listos?"

"Si" dijo Sasuke en posición de combate.

Suzume se quito su viejo traje de viaje, debajo de este llevaba un atuendo mucho mas cómodo para luchar. Un vestido de color blanco casi plomo que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y en las cuatro extremidades llevaba mangas separadas del resto del atuendo de color plomo. En cada muslo llevaba atadas varias vendas y la placa de ninja atada a su cuello. "Lista" dijo finalmente.

"Comiencen!" ordeno Shizue.

Ninguno dudo en atacar y corrieron el uno contra el otro comenzando con ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos luchaban con un poder y velocidad increíble. Suzume se propuso a dar una patada pero fue detenida por Sasuke que utilizo ambos antebrazos como escudo. Al haber sido detenida Suzume tomo impulso y salto en el aire.

"Tonta" dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un par de kunai y los aventaba en dirección a la muchacha. Pero estos fueron detenidos por algo invisible. Una vez que la muchacha aterrizo Sasuke se propuso a atacarla pero se sorprendió al no poder moverse.

"Que demonios..hilos ninja" dijo tratando de soltarse de los delgados y finos hilos que se habían amarrado alrededor de sus extremidades

"Jaaa!" grito Suzume corriendo hacia el pero Sasuke pudo detenerla.

"Como fue que…." dijo incrédula pero se detuvo al ver un shuriken en ambas manos del joven ninja.

Sin pensarlo Sasuke hizo unos cuantos sellos con las manos y comenzó a soplar liberando una llamarada fuego, que le dio de lleno a su oponente. Pero la figura de la joven que había sido atravesada por el fuego volvió a formarse tras el golpe, pero el cuerpo paso por una serie de ondas, como cuando uno lanza una roca al agua.

"Mizu bunshin no jutsu" exclamaron Kakashi y Shizue al mismo tiempo.

"Quien lo hubiera esperado" agregó Kakashi sonriendo.

Sasuke se volteo para esquivar a tiempo un ataque sorpresa por atrás. Logro moverse mas rápido y lanzar una patada que dio en el blanco y lanzo a la muchacha un buen trecho. Rápidamente Suzume se puso de pie y utilizando los hilos largos y transparentes que tenia bajo control logro amarrar a Sasuke nuevamente y halándolas ato al muchacho al suelo. Corrió a gran velocidad y salto en el aire lista para caer sobre el.

"Transformación!" grito Sasuke y en una explosión de humo este tomo la forma del Hokage. La muchacha cayó en la trampa y detuvo el ataque antes de que llegara. Con la distracción Sasuke logro librarse de los hilos e ir por un golpe frontal con ambos puños. Suzume logro detenerlo con sus palmas. Ambos lucharon por unos segundos pero Suzume no logro aguantar mas y recibió un golpe que la mando al suelo, donde contraataco con una patada a los pies de su oponente Sasuke logro esquivarla saltando en el aire.

"Suficiente!" ordeno Shizue y Sasuke se detuvo antes de su siguiente ataque. Extendió la mano para ayudar a que la muchacha se levante.

"Gracias, fue una pelea maravillosa" sonrió Suzume "Eres un oponente extremadamente fuerte"

"Si" dijo Sasuke "Tu también eres buena"

Ambos jadeaban del cansancio.

"Geniaaaaal!" exclamo Naruto corriendo hacia ambos y empujando a Sasuke fuera del camino. "Eres genial Suzume!"

"Sasuke-kun, sabia que saldrías victorioso!" exclamo Sakura

Suzume se sonrojo modestamente "No…no me considero genial" y Sauce simplemente ignoro el comentario

"Pero sin duda tus técnicas se encuentran un nivel mucho mayor que el de un Genin" agrego Kakashi

"Lo que no entiendo" dijo Sakura "Es como fue que pudiste detener a los kunai en medio del camino, fueron los hilos?"

"Nada de eso" dijo Kakashi "Fueron estos"

Sakura levanto la mirada y vio que el sensei tenía en su palma un par de agujas finas. "Agujas bastante, finas, pueden ser mortíferas si uno sabe como utilizarlas"

"Buen trabajo, ambos" los felicito Shizue sonriendo y aplaudiendo despacio "Pero ahora tenemos un pequeño problema"

Todos levantaron la mirada.

"No tienes donde quedarte no es así?"

Suzume negó con la cabeza. Peor antes de que alguien pudiera continuar:

"Puedes quedarte con migo!" dijo Naruto "No estaría mal tener compañía en esa vieja y solitaria casa!"

"Cualquiera preferiría dormir en las calles que vivir contigo" dijo Sakura en tono burlón "Tu casa es un chiquero"

"Pues la verdad…" interrumpió Suzume "Me encantaría aceptar tu invitación"

"De veras?" dijo Naruto incrédulo, Suzume asintió "Siiii! En ese caso vamos a celebrar Suzu-chan!" la tomo de la mano y salio corriendo con ella desapareciendo rápidamente.

Shizue sonrió al verlos alejarse "Nos veremos mañana, Hikari a casa"


	3. Shizuesensei es una dictadora!

Cap 3 "Shizue-sensei es una dictadora!"

"Dos por favor!" llamo Naruto en el conocido Ramen Ichiraku.

"Naruto!" llamo una voz detrás de el "Eres un egoísta, decidiste ir a celebrar sin nosotros?"

Naruto se rió rascándose la cabeza "Lo siento sensei"

Kakashi tomo asiento junto a Suzume seguido por Sakura y Sasuke.

"Y a donde se fue Shizue-sensei?" pregunto Naruto

"Decidió volver temprano" explico Kakashi mientras ordenaba un vaso de sake "Dijo que debía hacer limpieza en el hogar"

Naruto comió de su palto de ramen "Deberíamos ayudarla!" exclamo "Debe ser un duro trabajo hacerlo sola, en especial si se esta en esa condición"

Kakashi hojeo su novela para adultos mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos volviendo alrededor de quince años atrás.

"_Shi-chan no podrás hacerlo sola " decía un pequeño Kakashi mirando burlón a una pequeña Shizue alzando una escoba que era casi el doble del tamaño que ella "Deja que te ayude"_

"_Nada de eso" Shizue amenazo al joven agitando la escoba "Puedo hacerlo sola"_

Volviendo al presente se rió para si mismo recordando viejos tiempos

"Ohh no" dijo Kakashi "Créeme en esas cosas con Shi-chan ni meterse"

"Shi-chan?" Naruto repitió burlón el apodo "Sensei eso significa que?"

"Significa que Shizue y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y nada mas" lo corto el mayor al parecer adivinando lo que el joven iba a decir "Además es demasiado…como decirlo?…mayor para mi"

*

Shizue se encontraba barriendo el suelo de su casa cuando de repente estornuda de la nada.

"Kakashi…mas te vale no estar hablando de mi edad" dijo amenazadoramente aun cuando no había nadie allí.

*

"Mayor?!" exclamo Naruto "Pero usted es mayor que ella!"

"Lo se" dijo Kakashi "Pero aun así, prefiero a alguien más joven" entonces comenzó a reírse nuevamente para si mismo.

//Este si que es un viejo pervertido// fue el pensamiento que corrió por las mentes de los tres Genin excepto una. Suzume solo miraba curiosa la relación que tenia el maestro con sus alumnos, sonrió para si misma mientras comía un poco mas de ramen.

*

"Te tengo!" grito Naruto antes de chocar contra un árbol "No te tengo"

Hikari había salido triunfante nuevamente y los Genin pudieron ver a Kakashi caminando hacia ellos.

"Buenos días" saludo el Jounin

"Buenos días, sensei" repitieron en coro los tres exceptuando a Sasuke.

"Ya era hora" se quejo Shizue como siempre "Bien niños están listos para el entrenamiento de hoy?"

"Claro que si!" respondió Naruto en nombre de todos.

"Como ayer su demostración fue peor que pobre he decidido cambiar de tácticas" dijo Shizue. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se vieron bastante avergonzados. Les paso a todos un pañuelo con el que se vendaron los ojos. "Síganme" les ordeno y los tres caminaron torpemente detrás de su sensei.

"Angh Eso dolió!" se quejo Naruto al tropezarse con una piedra y caer sobre el suelo.

Suzume caminaba con ambas manos frente a ella y tratando de escuchar por donde debía ir, sintió un par de manos sujetarla de los hombros y cambiarla de dirección.

"No hubieras querido seguir por allí" dijo Kakashi, Suzume levanto la mirada hacia donde la voz provenía "Ibas a chocar contra un árbol, ahora apresúrate"

"Si, sensei" Suzume sonrió y camino en una nueva dirección.

"Bien llegamos, ahora alguien podría decirme donde estamos?" anuncio Shizue

"Y como podemos saberlo si no podemos ver nada!" exclamo Naruto a lo lejos mientras le hablaba a un árbol.

"En un…" una tímida voz dijo

"Habla mas fuerte, niña!" ordeno Shizue

"En un rió, sensei" dijo Suzume con mas fuerza pero aun así casi inaudible

"Correcto, si dejaran de hablar y escucharan podrían oír el sonido del agua"

El grupo se quedo en silencio e indudablemente pudieron oír como el agua corría y chocaba contra las rocas.

"Su misión será cruzar el rió" explico Shizue "Los pondré en parejas, deben protegerse unos a otros, la corriente del agua es bastante fuerte"

Suzume sintió como era halada del brazo y luego sintió un cierto perfume conocido. Estiro sus brazos y toco a la persona que tenia en frente.

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura abrazando el cuerpo que tenia en frente a ella, pero inmediatamente lo soltó al escuchar la risita de Naruto.

"Sasuke" dijo Suzume asegurándose de quien seria su pareja.

"Pueden comenzar" Shizue dio la orden "Y no se atrevan a quitarse los pañuelos o juro que los reprobare y los mandare de vuelta a la academia"

Poco a poco Suzume fue introduciendo sus pies en el agua que rugía frente a ella, sintió que Sasuke la tomo de la mano y poco a poco caminaban manteniendo su balance en el agua.

"Apúrate Naruto vamos muy lento!" grito Sakura caminando dentro del agua

"Claro que no! Tu vas demasiado rápido!" respondió Naruto "Si sigues así…"

"Ahhh" el sonido de agua salpicando llamo la atención de todos "Auxilio!"

"Sakura!" grito Naruto.

"Que haces?" grito Sasuke al sentir que Suzume soltó su mano. La muchacha se quedo en silencio, escuchando el agua, estaba tan tranquila, tenia el mismo ritmo excepto… "Justo allí!" grito y estiro ambos brazo. Un ojo bien entrenado podría haber visto como varios hilos salían de debajo de las manga de la muchacha, no tardo mucho en sentir algo que la jalaba. Sostuvo los hilos con fuerza aguantando el peso del cuerpo de Sakura y la fuerte corriente, pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"No tienes suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo sola" dijo Sasuke y ambos comenzaron a retroceder lentamente mientras halaban de los hilos.

"Yo ayudare" dijo Naruto al tomar las cuerdas también, ahora los tres halaban con fuerza y luchaban contra la corriente.

"Oigan muchachos están seguros de que esta es Sakura? esta bastante pesada!" grito Naruto por encima del sonido del agua

"Cállate Naruto y sigue halando!" grito Sakura del otro lado

Todo iba bien hasta que Suzume sintió algo bajo sus pies y antes de que pudiera reaccionar resbalo con una roca llena de musgo y cayo al agua. Sintió como la corriente se la llevaba al igual que a sus compañeros. Pero tan rápido como cayeron cada uno fue sujetado rápidamente. Suzume sintió como el pañuelo dejaba sus ojos, por un momento dudo en abrir sus ojos pero finalmente lo hizo. Frente a ella pudo ver una enorme caída de agua, miro hacia su derecha y vio a Naruto, luego levanto la mirada y vio a Kakashi que los sostenían a ambos.

"Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda" le dijo amablemente, Suzume asintió y utilizo otro poco de hilos para atarlos a un árbol cercano y así poder regresar a la orilla.

El grupo de ninjas se sentó en el claro mientras se secaban y eran sermoneados por Shizue."Trabajo en equipo!" rugió una vez mas "Cuantas veces se los debemos repetir! Han fallado por segunda vez! Y lo repetirán de nuevo mañana, y el día después, y el día después hasta que lo hagan bien!"

"Mañana no" interrumpió Kakashi "Mañana es su día libre, recuerdas"

"Día libre! No se merecen ningún día libre!" respondió Shizue furiosa "Bien! En ese caso trabajaremos toda la noche"

"Toda la noche!" exclamo Naruto

"Hay algún problema con eso" Shizue lanzo una mirada fugaz al Genin

"No, no para nada" Naruto negó rápidamente

*

"No, no, no cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir" se quejo Shizue con la mano en la cara "Dije a la derecha Naruto, DERECHA!!"

Ambos sensei se encontraba sentados sobre la hierba observando como los niños saltaban de tronco en tronco con los ojos tapados, Naruto cayó como la quinta vez.

Shizue deja salir un gruñido de desesperación mientras se masajeaba el templo.

"Cielos" dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de su acompañante "Antes no eras tan gruñona, sabes, se te ha pegado lo de ermitaña desde que vives en ese bosque Shi-chan"

Se arrepintió en seguida de haber dicho eso ya que rápidamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

"Idiota" exclamo Shizue "Y tu andas mas pervertido y flojo que antes" su tono cambio a uno de falsa ternura "Shi-kun"

"Sabes que no me gusta ese apodo" se quejo Kakashi frotándose el lugar del golpe

"Lo mismo va para ti" dijo amenázate Shizue mientras se volteaba para observar a los muchachos y gruñía frases como "_Gruñona yo..?_"

"Pero aun así" continuo Kakashi esta vez mas atento a sus palabras "Creo que esta dando resultado" Shizue sonrió mirando sin mirar a sus pequeños aprendices.

"Bien es suficiente!" anuncio poniéndose de pie, Kakashi también se puso de pie.

Los cansados jóvenes se acercaron a sus maestros.

"Fue un buen trabajo, supongo" dijo Shizue y sonrió apenas "Pueden irse"

Los muchachos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio al unísono, mientras el grupo caminaba de vuelta al pueblo.

*

"Despierta!" la joven oyó la vos de Naruto a lo lejos y escucho sus pasos retumbando por toda la casa "Vamos Suzu-chan!!" Despierta!"

Abrió sus ojos aun algo cansada y miro a su alrededor. Naruto entro en su habitación nuevamente, completamente vestido.

"Vamos apúrate!" le dijo "Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!"

Suzume se levanto finalmente y cerro la puerta para pode cambiarse, no tardo demasiado y al abrirla se encontró con el muchacho de naranja esperándola. Naruto la tomo del brazo y la halo fuera de la casa.

"Que estamos haciendo?" pregunto mientras corría detrás del joven

"Te mostrare el pueblo" respondió Naruto, corrieron entre las calles hasta llegar al palacio del ramen de Ichiraku. "Bueno este es mi barrio favorito!" explico Naruto mientras que caminaban entre la gente. "Es prácticamente el único lugar que no ha cambiado en los últimos 15 años!"

Suzume miraba curiosa el lugar y la gente, Konoha era tan diferente…

*

"Aprovechare el día libre para salir con Sasuke-kun!" dijo Sakura mirándose al espejo mientras se peinaba

"Sakura!" llamo su madre desde la otra habitación "Alístate que iremos a visitar a la abuela!"

La joven se quedo paralizada //Noooo!! No en este día!!!// grito en su interior."Ya voy!" llamo de vuelta, peor con un tono de decepción en su voz.

*

"Adelante!" grito Shizue al escuchar un par de toques a la puerta. Dejo la escoba a un lado y se limpio las manos y la frente.

"Otra vez limpiando?" dijo Kakashi apoyándose contra la pared.

"No puedo evitarlo" respondió Shizue "Hikari deja pelos por todos lados"

Kakashi se rió suavemente al escuchar la misma respuesta de siempre. Se acerco a la escoba y estuvo a punto de tomarla.

"Deja esa escoba en su lugar" amenazo Shizue "Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no necesito de tu ayuda"

"Claro que si" molestó Kakashi "Además te falto una mancha"

"Donde?" pregunto paranoica la mujer tratando de encontrar alguna mancha en su impecable hogar.

Kakashi solo se rió de su amiga.

*

El viento sacudía sus cabellos suavemente, se apoyo contra un árbol y cerro sus ojos pensativo. Finalmente tenía un momento de paz para el solo, sin Naruto, sin Sakura y sin entrenamiento ninja. Un par de ladridos lo obligaron a abrir sus ojos, frente a el se encontraba la loba negra agitando su cola y mirándolo expectante.

"Que quieres?" le dijo al animal "Vete!"

Hikari bajo las orejas ofendida pero las subió nuevamente y ladro otra vez poniéndose de pie. Sasuke solo desvió la mirada. La loba lo miro curiosa y luego comenzó a perseguirse la cola. Pero aun así el joven no le presto atención. Hikari bajo las orejas nuevamente, esta vez se acerco tímidamente al muchacho apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos como el cielo. Sasuke observo al animal por unos segundos, finalmente se rindió y apoyo su mano sobre su cabeza y le rasco las orejas. Hikari respondió lamiéndole los dedos, Sasuke la miro y sonrió acariciándola de nuevo.

*

"Y donde esta Hikari?" preguntó Kakashi mirando a su alrededor en busca de la loba.

"Salio" respondió Shizue "Fue en busca de ese muchacho, Sasuke"

"Como sabes eso?" preguntó Kakashi, sentándose en el suelo y mirando a su vieja amiga.

Shizue dejo la escoba a un lado y bajo la mirada "Ella lo siente, el gran dolor del muchacho" explico pensativa "Hikari va a donde uno la necesita"

Kakashi la miro extrañado y luego suspiro sonoramente mientras tomaba su libro. "Es verdad" dijo finalmente "Sasuke a pasado por mucho"

*

"Bueno este lugar ya lo conoces" dijo Naruto "La Academia de Ninjas"

Suzume miro a su alrededor y tomo asiento en un solitario columpio. Naruto sonrió al verla y corrió para darle un empujón Suzume sonrió ante el gesto y tomo impulso para mecerse cada vez mas alto. Pero se detuvo al ver un grupo salir de la Academia.

Dos muchachos, uno con el cabello desordenado y cargando a un cachorro consigo y el otro con mitad del rostro tapado y con lentes oscuros, seguidos por una niña algo mas baja con el cabello azul y corto y ojos de un penetrante blanco. Los tres se voltearon al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

"Naruto-kun" dijo casi inaudible la joven sonrojándose al ver al muchacho en la lejanía

"Así que ella es la nueva" dijo Shino mientras un pequeño insecto caminaba sobre su dedo indicie. Kiba se volteo a ver y frunció el entrecejo.

"No tiene el rostro de una asesina" dijo pensativo

"Aun así" dijo Shino "La Aldea de la Niebla tiene sus historias…"

Hinata levanto la mano tímidamente y saludo al joven de naranja desde lejos, el saludo fue correspondido por el muchacho, lo cual pinto su piel de un color carmesí.

Suzume bajo la mirada, los jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta pero habían hablado lo suficientemente fuerte como para el oído recientemente entrenado de ambos pudiera oírlos.

"No les hagas caso Suzu-chan" dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro "A mi también me odiaban, pero…no son malas personas"

*

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el verde pasto cerrando los ojos y jadeando. Pero estaba satisfecho, levanto la mano izquierda en la cual tenia un shuriken, con sobras de hilo. Había perseguido al lobo por un buen tiempo tratando de atrapar la pequeña estrella ninja que le había atado el mismo. Hikari movió la cola y se echo junto a el. "Quitarte la campanilla será mas fácil la próxima vez" le dijo el joven Genin. Hikari levanto la cabeza y le lamió la mejilla, Sasuke sonrió y le rasco las orejas, cerrando sus ojos.

"Muy pronto Itachi" dijo mientras el viento le sacudía el cabello "Me vengare por lo que le has hecho al clan"

Hikari bajo las orejas y gimió preocupada, algo dentro de si la obligo a levantar el hocico al cielo y dejar salir un prolongado aullido.

*

"Se lo que es eso" Shizue se sentó junto a Kakashi "Perderlo todo"

Kakashi observo a la joven que hablaba ensimismada y sin levantar la mirada. Le puso una mano en la cabeza.

"Pero todo pasa por una razón Shi-chan" le dijo sonriente "Si no hubieras perdido a tu clan, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido"

Shizue sonrió "Jamás hubiera conocido al famoso Hatake Kakashi, Ninja Copia y pervertido de primera"

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo "No soy un pervertido" le advirtió serio "Gruñona"

Shizue también frunció el entrecejo y con un movimiento rápido tomo el libro de cubierta roja que Kakashi estaba leyendo, se puso de pie rápidamente y agito el libro frente a su dueño.

"Devuélveme eso!" exclamo el jounin sonrojándose y estirando su mano para tomarlo.

"Admítelo Shi-kun" se rió Shizue "Admite que eres un pervertido" la mujer sacudió el libro en frente a Kakashi mientras que el trataba de quitárselo, por las buenas.

"Esta bien!" grito, sus mejillas tornándose de un color carmín "Soy un pervertido, contenta!"

Shizue rompió en carcajadas mientras le devolvía el libro a su amigo.

"Cuanto molestas, mujer!" dijo Kakashi guardando su libro en el bolsillo de siempre.


	4. El Campamento del Terror

Cap 4 "El Campamento del Terror"

"Aun no entiendo" dijo Naruto caminando con el resto de Equipo 7 "Para que tenemos que ir a la Academia?"

"Paciencia Naruto" respondió serena Shizue

Pronto vieron la conocida Academia de Ninjas, al parecer la noticia había llegado a todos los equipo, los cuales se amontonaban sobre el boletín que estaba colgado de la pared. Naruto corrió hacia donde la gente se había congregado, el joven de bajo tamaño saltaba entre las demás cabezas para poder ver de qué se trataba todo aquel alboroto. Pronto el resto del Equipo lo alcanzo, Kakashi quien era el más alto logro ver el boletín sin problemas.

"Y bien que dice?" dijo Naruto aun saltando y tratando de ver.

"Campamento de Supervivencia Ninja" leyó en voz alta "Todos los Equipos están obligados a asistir esta noche a un campamento que se llevara a cabo en el bosque a las afueras de Konoha"

"Genial!!" grito Naruto "Vamos a acampar!"

//Es perfecto!// pensó Sakura //Podré aprovechar el momento y besar a Sasuke-kun//

"Recuerdo cuando tuve mi primer campamento" dijo Kakashi pensativo "Eran un montón de Genin correteando como pequeños idiotas en el bosque"

"Apuesto a que eras uno de ellos" se burlo Shizue a lo que Kakashi respondió con una mirada molesta

"En ese caso quiero que estén listos para esta noche, recuerden llevar solo lo necesario" continuo la Jounin sin prestarle atención a Kakashi

*

De vuelta en su hogar Naruto hacia lo posible por meter otro vaso de ramen en su mochila. "Entra ya!" le grito a la comida, mientras la forzaba dentro de la mochila.

"Naruto?" dijo Suzume pensativa una vez que hubo cerrado su mochila. El joven levantó su mirada de ojos como el cielo.

"Dime" respondió expectante.

"En ese bosque…hay…" Suzume parecía dudosa al hacer la pregunta y no sabia como finalizar la pregunta "Hay…."

"Hay que?" preguntó confuso el Genin

"F…f…fantasmas?" la muchacha levanto la mirada preocupada. Naruto la miro por unos segundos antes de echar a reír.

"No te preocupes!" dijo Naruto "No se si hayan fantasmas pero yo te protegeré!"

Suzume sonrió un poco aliviada pero aun así no del todo tranquila.

*

El sol había caído y todos los Equipos se reunían a la salida de Konoha. Naruto caminaba prácticamente arrastrando a Suzume con el, el joven diviso un par de rostros conocidos y corrió hacia ellos.

"Listos para acampar?" les pregunto lleno de ánimos.

"Esto se ve tan divertido" dijo Sakura ansiosa //Y se tornara mucho mas divertido Jojojo//

"Atención!" grito la voz de Iruka entre los murmullos de la multitud "Su atención por favor!"

Poco a poco las voces se fueron apagando hasta que finalmente solo se escuchaba la voz del sensei.

"Para hacer las cosas mas interesantes a cada equipo se le entregara una lista de cosas" explico Iruka levantando un pergamino enrollado "Su misión será encontrar las cosas de esta lista. No es una misión obligatoria, pero quien logre hacerlo recibirá un premio!"

Nuevamente la multitud rompió en murmullos de ansiedad. "Silencio! Silencio!" volvió a llamar Iruka "Ahora si los sensei me harían el favor de acercarse para recibir la lista?"

Unas cuantas figuras se movieron entre la multitud Kakashi entre ellos, a medida que cada Jounin recogía un pergamino por parte de Iruka. "Recuerden obedecer las ordenes de su sensei en todo tiempo…y tengan cuidado con los fantasmas" anuncio Iruka poniendo un tono sombrío al decir la palabra fantasmas "Feliz campamento!"

Shizue fue la primera en adelantarse al resto del equipo seguida de cerca por los demás.

"Campamento! Campamento!" cantaba Naruto pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien "Suzu-chan!"

La niña no se movió de su lugar y temblaba ligeramente. Naruto tuvo que tomarla de la mano y llevarla detrás de el.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para encontrar un claro perfecto para armar el campamento.

"Sostén esto mientras que yo…no espera, que no tenia que hacer un arco" decía Naruto mientras trataba de armar la carpa junto a Suzume pero con lo que veía al parecer no tenían un buen resultado.

"Creo que eso no va aquí" dijo Suzume mirando el pedazo de carpa que tenia consigo.

"Al parecer no les va bien con su carpa" interrumpió Kakashi, el sensei tomo los pedazos de la carpa y rápidamente logro armarla.

"Gracias sensei!" exclamo Naruto.

En menos de una hora de trabajo todas las carpas estaba de pie y una pequeña fogata ardía rodeada por troncos en los que cada ninja se sentó.

"Oiga sensei" dijo Sakura mientras introducía y sacaba una rama de la fogata "Por que no revisamos esa lista?"

"Es verdad" dijo Kakashi recordando la lista, la cual tomo y desenrollo "Bueno debemos encontrar: Un pétalo de Ayutthaya, un Escarabajo de Antenas rey, un pez Koi, una pluma de faisán, un bigote de nutria y una Luciérnaga Reflejo"

"Tenemos que encontrarlos!" exclamo Naruto poniéndose de pie "Así demostraremos que el Equipo 7 es el mejor!"

"Ese es el espíritu muchacho" dijo Shizue. Estirando sus brazos a la fogata "La fogata no durara demasiado, tenemos mas leña?"

"No, ya se acabo" respondió Kakashi, Shizue suspiro molesta y se puso de pie.

"Iré por mas leña" dijo adentrándose al bosque "Ya vuelvo"

El grupo observo como la sensei se perdía entre las sombras del bosque.

"Ahora" dijo Kakashi poniendo un tono sombrío "Les contare una historia de terror"

"No somos niños" interrumpió Sasuke cruzando los brazos

"Oh vamos Sasuke" dijo Naruto "Será genial!"

"Como sea" respondió el muchacho.

"En una noche como esta, un grupo de Genin se adentro al bosque" comenzó Kakashi

Suzume se aferro al brazo de Naruto mientras no podía evitar escuchar la historia. "Lo que no sabían era que en ese bosque vivía una criatura maléfica llamada…….Shizue-sensei"

Los cuatro ninjas lo miraron extrañados. "Esa no es una historia de terror" se quejo Naruto

"Silencio!" ordeno Kakashi "Esta es una historia verdadera, hay una razón muy importante por la que Shizue-sensei vive en el bosque, quieren saber cual es esa razón?"

Naruto y Sakura asintieron muertos de curiosidad, Sasuke no aprecia interesado y Suzume sacudía la cabeza en negación.

"Shizue-sensei" continuo Kakashi "Es un hombre…quiero decir una mujer lobo! Y vive en el bosque porque sino asesinaría incluso a las personas que quiere, ella pasa por esa transformación en todas las noches de" levanto la mirada buscando la luna "Luna menguante!"

Todos levantaron la mirada y observaron que la luna estaba en su estado menguante. Suzume se aferro aun mas al brazo de Naruto mientras observaba a su alrededor. Entonces un arbusto cercano comenzó a moverse y de este salio una figura. Suzume grito como jamás lo había hecho, pero vio que solo se trataba de Hikari. Kakashi rompió en carcajadas. "No puedo creer que hayas caído en eso" dijo entre risas. Suzume se soltó del brazo de Naruto y bajo la mirada avergonzada "Sensei…" dijo sonrojándose y deseando no estar en el bosque.

"Solo fue una broma" le dijo Kakashi moviendo su mano de arriba abajo como si no fuera gran cosa "No te enfades" el sensei se puso de pie "Supongo que pueden ir en busca de las cosas de la lista ahora"

"Si!" exclamo Naruto poniéndose de pie, los otros tres también se pusieron de pie y comenzaron su caminata en el bosque.

"Bien" dijo Sakura con la lista abierta frente a ella. "Son seis cosas las que tenemos que buscar, así que deberíamos separarnos en dos grupos, Naruto tu puedes ir con Suzume, y yo con Sasuke"

"Bien" dijo Naruto "Nosotros buscaremos, la luciérnaga, el escarabajo y el bigote de nutria, vamos Suzu-chan"

Ambos caminaron en el bosque, Suzume se aseguraba de no alejarse más de diez centímetros de Naruto. Finalmente el joven se detuvo frente a un árbol. Apoyo su oreja contra la corteza y comenzó a golpearla en ciertos lugares. Luego tomo un kunai lo clavo en la corteza quitando una parte. Justo allí se encontraba un escarabajo con largas antenas y de relativamente un gran tamaño. Naruto lo tomo y lo guardo un uno de sus bolsillos.

"Ahora falta la luciérnaga y el bigote de nutria" dijo Naruto "Las nutrias tienen una pequeña cueva cerca del rió, vamos"

*

"Ya la tienes?" pregunto Sasuke que sostenía a Sakura sobre sus hombros.

Sakura se rió "Sasuke-kun me haces cosquillas"

"Tan solo toma la flor, quieres" le dijo el joven. Sakura suspiro y se estiro para tomar la pequeña flor rosa. El muchacho la bajo a tierra firma.

"Bien ya tenemos la flor de Ayutthaya y la pluma de faisán, solo falta el pez Koi"

*

Suzume deslizo un hilo cuidadosamente alrededor del cuello de una nutria. Una vez hecho esto Naruto se estiro y tomo uno de sus bigotes halándolo rápidamente, el animal se despertó furioso y comenzó a morder y gruñir, pero no logro atacarlos gracias al hilo.

"Listo!" dijo Naruto, luego levanto la mirada "Mira, son Sasuke y Sakura"

"Tu puedes Sasuke-kun!" grito Sakura que se encontraba parada en la orilla, mientras que Sasuke trataba de mantener al pez dentro de sus manos, pero este era bastante resbaloso y lograba escaparse todo el tiempo. Suzume se adelanto y rápidamente creo una red de hilos done el pez cayo sin problema.

"Así será más fácil" le dijo amable. Sasuke tomo la red con el pescado.

"Muy bien, ya los conseguimos todos" dijo Sakura "Que tal ustedes?"

"Aun nos falta, la luciérnaga" dijo Naruto

"Podemos buscarla juntos" agrego Sakura. El grupo dejo el rió y se encaminaron nuevamente en el bosque, pasaron varios minutos y no había señal alguna de la luciérnaga. Pero los muchachos lograron encontrar algo más.

"Oigan que es eso?" dijo Naruto moviendo a un lado un par de arbustos. "Parece…una casa embrujada!"

El tamaño de la casa era espectacular y tenía una apariencia totalmente tétrica. "Vamos a ver" dijo nuevamente Naruto

"Si!" exclamo Sakura //Sasuke-kun, te demostraré que soy valiente!//

"Es solo una casa abandonada" dijo Sasuke

"No me digas que tienes……_miedo_" molestó Naruto

Al escuchar esto Sasuke se puso de pie y fue el primero en dirigirse a la casa. Seguido por los demás.

"Naruto, vámonos por favor" rogó Suzume siguiéndolos de cerca y temblando de miedo.

"Solo entraremos a ver" dijo Naruto "No pasara nada"

La puerta crujió al ser empujada por Sasuke, dando lugar a una sala de estar oscura y abandonada, todo parecía haber sido conservado en el tiempo, ni siquiera el polvo había cubierto los muebles. El grupo camino observando cada detalle de la casa.

"Es hermosa" dijo Suzume mientras tocaba una pequeña estatuilla junto a la chimenea. Pero al estatuilla retrocedió abriendo una compuerta detrás de la misma chimenea, detrás de esta vieron un hermoso vestido blanco junto a un velo.

"F…f…f….fantasma!!" grito Suzume mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la salida, los demás se voltearon y vieron una figura fantasmal.

"La novia viuda viene por nosotros" grito Sakura también corriendo.

"Corran!" gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sasuke.

Pero en la puerta otra figura sombría los esperaba.

"Que demonios hacen aquí" les dijo Shizue con la mirada iluminada con la luz de la luna.

"Shizue-sensei!" grito Suzume cerrando sus ojos

"Mujer lobo!!" grito Naruto apuntando a su maestra, la que levanto una ceja extrañada. Suzume rápidamente utilizo los hilos sobre su maestra amarrándola a la puerta mientras que todos salían corriendo.

"Te dije que era una mala idea!" grito Suzume, era la primera vez que había alzado su voz en todo este tiempo, el grupo de cuatro corría por el bosque a toda velocidad.

"Denme sus almas!!" una voz los detuvo mientras una figura fantasmal salía de entre los arbustos. Los cuatro gritaron aun más y salieron corriendo en dirección opuesta. El fantasma los miro alejarse y luego se quito la manta blanca revelando a un ninja joven con una cicatriz sobre la nariz. "Supongo…que el disfraz es bueno después de todo" dijo Iruka pensativo.

*

Kakashi se encontraba leyendo "Paraíso Erótico" mientras que con una rama calentaba una salchicha en al fogata. Cuando:

"KAKASHI!!" el Jounin se volteo solo para apenas esquivar un tronco dirigido a su cabeza. "Que demonios le metiste a la cabeza a esos niños"

Shizue con algunos restos de hilo ninja amenazaba al ninja con la leña que había recogido.

"Sensei!!" otro grupo de voces llamaron su atención y vio como el Equipo 7 acababa de llegar al campamento, jadeando y con rostros pálidos.

"Sensei!" fue horrible " grito Naruto "Lo juro! Es la verdad""

"Un fantasma!" lloro Sakura agarrándose del brazo de Sasuke, quien no dijo nada pero también jadeaba y su rostro había empalidecido. Entones los tres notaron la presencia de Shizue.

"Shizue-sensei?!" exclamo Naruto "Pero…que no es una mujer lobo?"

"Mujer lobo?" dijo confundida la ninja, luego se volteo ha Kakashi "_Shi-kun _les dijiste que yo era una….MUJER LOBO?!?!" Estuvo a punto de atacarlo pero se detuvo al notar algo. "Un momento, son solo tres"

Kakashi levanto la mirada "Es verdad" dijo mirando a los tres Genin "Donde esta Suzume?"

Naruto se dio la vuelta y busco a Suzume a su alrededor "Pero…pero….estaba detrás de mi cuando salimos de la casa embrujada" dijo preocupado.

"Primero que nada…" dijo Shizue "Esa no era una casa embrujada era MI casa y ustedes estaban invadiendo propiedad privada! Segundo! Tenemos a una Genin perdida en el bosque y es por TU culpa" apunto a Kakashi "Así que Shi-kun….VE A BUSCARLA!!"

*

"Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke?" llamo Suzume mirando a su alrededor y caminando entre los árboles "No es gracioso, salgan por favor!"

Poco a poco se fue adentrando al bosque y comenzó a sentirse paranoica, sentía que alguien la observaba, y miraba por todas partes mientras tenia ambas manos juntas y temblando. Camino temiendo lo peor y no se fijo por donde iba, pisando una rama floja que la hico tropezar. "Ahhh" grito cerrando sus ojos y cayendo por una ladera aterrizando junto a un tronco. Trato de pararse pero su tobillo se había lastimado con la caída. Se sentó temblando apoyada contra el tronco del viejo árbol, mientras miraba a su alrededor aterrorizada por cualquier sonido de la naturaleza. Rápidamente hizo un sello con su mano "Hijutsu Sensatu Suishou no jutsu" dijo para si misma si misma, varias gotas de agua se acumularon entre sus manos rápidamente congelándose y convirtiéndose en una daga de hielo. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad mientras perdía sus esperanzas. El viento sacudió la copa de los árboles lo cual la estremeció todavía más. Cerró sus ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas, entonces sintió algo, sabia que no era el viento, eran pasos. Se aferro a la daga de hielo que tenia entre sus manos, y escucho los pasos acercándose, entonces los pasos se detuvieron.

"Jaaa!" grito lanzándose al ataque pero un par de manos detuvo su ataque.

"Cuidado con eso" bromeo Kakashi "Podrías quitarle un ojo a alguien"

"Sensei!" chillo la niña aferrándose a la cintura de su maestro y sollozando de la alegría.. Kakashi puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

"Vámonos" finalmente le dijo

"No puedo" dijo Suzume apoyándose sobre un árbol que había crecido de una forma extraña logrando que sea un asiento casi perfecto. "Me lastime el tobillo"

Kakashi se arrodillo para revisar el esguince, el cual se había hinchado bastante. Luego se volteo dándole la espalda.

"Sube" le dijo

Suzume dudo por un momento.

"Date prisa" dijo nuevamente Kakashi y la niña envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su sensei. Con gran facilidad Kakashi la levanto y camino, subiendo la ladera por donde Suzume había resbalado.

"Como fue que llegaste ahí?" dijo poco sorprendido

"Me tropecé" la niña se sonrojo al confesar su error. Kakashi solo se rió. Suzume apoyo su cabeza sobre su espalda sintiéndose segura.

"Sensei?" llamo tímidamente

"Dime" respondió el mayor.

"No logramos conseguir la luciérnaga" explico pensativa, al recordar que todavía le faltaba aquel insecto. Kakashi se detuvo y doblo cambiando de dirección, camino un pequeño trecho y se detuvo frente a un árbol.

"Sacude esa rama" indico Kakashi, Suzume obedeció y sacudió la rama que tenia sobre su cabeza. Al momento que hizo esto miles de esferas brillantes salieron volando en todas direcciones. Sin miedo alguno revoloteaban alrededor de los humanos. Suzume observo la belleza de aquella escena, por primera vez en toda la noche, estuvo agradecida de estar allí. Extendió ambas manos y delicadamente encerró a una de las luciérnagas entre ellas.

"Muchas gracias…sensei" dijo aun observando a su alrededor

*

"Suzu-chan! Lo siento!" exclamo Naruto abrazando a su amiga "Creí que algo malo te había pasado"

Suzume negó con la cabeza "Kakashi-sensei me salvo justo a tiempo" dijo mirando agradecida a su maestro "Y mira lo que encontramos" abrió sus manos y dentro de ellas una pequeña luz brillaba.

"La luciérnaga" exclamo Sakura "Terminamos la lista!"

"Bueno fue una larga noche" dijo Shizue mirando de reojo a Kakashi que fingió ignorarla "Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir"

Poco a poco la fogata se fue extinguiendo hasta que solo quedaron cenizas. Una de las carpas se abrió desde adentro dejando salir a Suzume, la joven se sentó sobre uno de los troncos alrededor de lo que fue la fogata. Aun con todo el cansancio y todo lo que había corrido no podía dormir. Quizás fue su paranoia, o quizás eran los ronquidos de Naruto que se escuchaban en todo el campamento, quien sabe, aun así no podía conciliar el sueño. Sin tener idea de que hacer hizo un simple sello de manos y las puntas de sus dedos liberaron un chorro de agua con el que jugaba llevándolo de un lado a otro.

"Baku Suishouna-suiton" dijo una voz detrás de ella sobresaltándola y haciendo que pierda la concentración derramando toda el agua sobre ella. Una conocida carcajada la hizo sonrojarse. Kakashi tomo asiento junto a ella "No dejas de sorprenderme, tienes un nivel mucho mas alto que cualquier Genin"

Suzume bajo la mirada "En mi Aldea uno debe encontrar la manera de ser mas fuerte que los demás" dijo pensativa "En mi Aldea uno debes ser mas fuerte que la muerte"

"Ahhh si" susurro pensativo Kakashi tratando de no despertar a los que dormían "He escuchado historias"

"Y todas ellas son verdad" susurro la niña casi inaudiblemente cerrando sus ojos a medida que en su mente corrían imágenes espantosas finalizadas con un grito. Luego sintió una mano sobre su cabeza. Se volteo a ver a su sensei sonriéndole detrás de esa mascara que siempre llevaba. El Jounin junto ambas manos e hizo un sello recogiendo todo el agua que había caído sobre Suzume.

Las gotas se juntaron entre sus manos y con un movimiento la pequeña bola de agua tomo la figura de una mariposa. Suzume entreabrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

"Como…?" dijo admirando la mariposa hecha de agua.

"Es un viejo truco" respondió sonriente el sensei, desapareciendo el agua. Luego dejo salir un bostezo prolongado. "Es tarde deberías ir a dormir"

"No puedo" dijo Suzume algo apenada por haber despertado a su maestro

"Si es por al historia…"

"Oh no" dijo Suzume sonriendo, "La historia fue entretenida es solo que…." bajo la mirada nuevamente.

El Jounin sonrió "Si no quieres, no hay necesidad de que me expliques" se puso de pie y camino hacia su carpa. Suzume entonces se puso de pie rápidamente llamando su atención y haciéndolo detenerse. La joven junto sus manos he hizo una pequeña reverencia "B…buenas noches sensei" tartamudeo sin levantar la mirada.

Kakashi le sonrió y entro a su carpa.


End file.
